


The right one

by Blahblah2u2



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confusing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahblah2u2/pseuds/Blahblah2u2
Summary: Mina has a crush on nayeon, she recruits sana to help her . What happens next?orSana feels happy that mina is taking steps to finally do something about her feelings , but she couldnt help feel some invisible form of heaviness on her chest
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The right one

" sana " mina whispers " push it in " 

" im trying" sana whispers back , nervous and feeling her heart picking up speed as she adjusts her hand. 

Sana would have never imagined that they would be doing this , much less in the girls locker room. They were late to gym class and they both knew it. Taking this time as an opportunity, as planned but sanas job was harder than minas, all mina had to do was stand there and look pretty. While sana had to do everything. So here she was trying to do as planned, but her heads alittle messy and distracted. 

" hurry, before someone sees! " 

" i cant its a tight fit! " 

" what do you mean its a tight fit?!, push it in"  
And sana tries , she really did. 

" its too thick!. Just... let me try to .. nope. It wont go in"   
Sana sighs, this was a simple job. All she had to do was push it in and then get out. 

" force it in!" Mina raises her voice and sana had to shush her. They really needed to be quiet . 

" youre gonna get us caught!. Shut up!" 

" force. it .in " mina glares at her. 

" its gonna tear, and im telling you . If it does.. " sana glares back with a warning and mina softens 

Just when mina was about to apologize they hear a familiar voice heading their way . In a panic , sana tries to pull the thick ass letter out of the locker's vent holes or whatever you call it but it gets stuck . 

They both look at each other with wide eyes as the humming gets closer. 

Sanas cursing in her head and decides to just pull it out even if the letter tears.. and it does tear but she wasnt going to tell mina that. Atleast not right now. There was literally no time to think , so she pulls mina and they tip toe their way around the lockers to avoid that specific human being. 

" wheres the letter? " mina ask as they close the door to an empty classroom . 

Gulping, Sana bites her lip before slowly bringing out the letter she hiden inside her sweatshirt or whats remaining of the letter. Mina facepalms. 

" it was your idea to put that damn candy along with the letter, and because of that the letter wont fit and because of you , she got half of the letter and that damn candy" 

" oh so you want to play the blame game huh? Okay then " sana clears her throat and glares at mina " Its your fault you didnt have the guts to just give it to her on your own and its your fault you recruited me to do this job with you in the first place and excuse me for trying to make a good gesture out of it , just because she likes that damn candy" 

The glaring has intensified , arms crossed and unblinking eyes. Mina looks away first , tone softens as she ask 

" how did you even know its her favourite? " 

" ive seen her bring that to school and munching on it. I mean she brings alot of different types, but she shares them , this one she doesnt. Thats how i really knew" sana answers just as soft 

Mina nods and takes a step towards sana , arms opening wide and an apologetic look on her face. Sana sighs before stepping into minas space. Arms wrapped around each other. 

" ill place half of the letter into her locker by the end of the day , you dont have to worry . In and out right? " 

" in and out" 

\-------- 

" did she even read it? , she got the full letter right?" 

" ofcourse , and it would be impossible if she didnt.   
I mean we know she got the first half.. but the second half , im not even sure. I mean i did put the second half in ,like i said i would... Did she not tell you about it? " 

" no she didnt " 

" maybe you should just tell her " 

" tell me what? " sana and mina jumps , gulping before turning around to face the intruder 

" that youre very pretty " sana blurts out, abit too loud and mina nods abit too fast . 

" why thank you " the girl gives them a bunny toothed smile before taking out a packet of candy and plopping it into her mouth. 

Sana elbows mina , a silent indication the she did infact get the candy. 

" someone left this in my locker, that person definitely got it right for once.. This " the bunny toothed girl shakes the small packet of candy in her hand " this is just what i needed" 

" and the letter? " 

" i dont think i mentioned a letter" the girl lifts an eyebrow 

"Im assuming someone who would put candy in your locker would also put a note or something." sana immediately responded hoping the girl infront of her would buy it, and she did. 

" ah smart minatozaki, yes indeed. A letter was there too. Weirdly in half, but thats not important. The person was .. sweet " 

That night sana gets a text 

Mina -thank you for saving my ass and the candy idea and helping me with the letter too. Youre a life saver . 

Sana - thats what besties are for 

Mina - yeah besties keeping secrets from our other bestie 

Sana - nayeon will be okay once you confess its you. I take no credit whatsoever . Dont worry. 

Mina - thank you, you dont know how much i appreciate this ... we need to do another letter though but this time in the locker in the hall , please sana. 

Sana - fine. You owe me food and youre paying for both of us. 

Mina - ofcourse 

Sana - i meant me and momo. Use delivery. Large pizza to my house. Also, you dont need to come. Im tired of looking at you. Bye 

Mina - ... ofcourse.. bye 

\------ 

Sana was not sure what the hell she was doing.   
All she knew was that she was hiding behind the bushes looking for nayeon because she was on " spy duty" . 

"Spy duty" on their bestfriend who they should know a 120% by now . This was ridiculous to sana , like really . Why was she even doing this. Its just nayeon for goodness sake. 

She didnt disagree or agreed to some of the things mina suggest on what " spy duty " should be . Things like " nayeon doesnt really show what mood shes really feeling when shes around others, so maybe we could check up on her from time to time. Or maybe we havent picked up on somethings she likes" yada yada yada 

Sana argued that if nayeon didnt want them to know , that they should respect her privacy and if nayeon wanted them to know ,shed tell them. 

Mina argued that she wasnt as chill as sana when it came to things like this , even when mina was the more chill and calm one. Mina argued it was because sana didnt have feelings for nayeon, hence , not seeing the urgency of the situation. 

Sana argued things like this needed time and that love wasnt something that could be rushed. Mina argued that she wasnt rushing, she was just ensuring that nothing would go wrong. 

Sana argued that mina should just ask nayeon in person if she wanted to know whatever it was that mina wanted to know. But mina argued that it would be suspicious and shed mess up . Mina wanted perfection and sana wanted to sleep. 

So at the end of the debate , they werent sure whose point was valid in this specific situation. Hence , this is why sana was here behind the bushes ,regreting every second of it. 

She could just text nayeon and ask her where she was and what shes doing right?. Right. 

" what are we looking at ? " says a voice and sana turns to look, only to fall into the bushes . Groaning from the way the bushes poked her and the laugh that was loud enough to be heard by the whole school. 

" stop laughing Im and help me up" she glares 

" so what are we looking at ? " nayeon questions as she pulls sana up and looks around 

" i was looking for you" sana replies, deciding to be honest. 

" in the bushes? " nayeon smirks , eyebrows lifting 

" yes, ive learned that bushes at the right angle is perfect for blocking sunlight and keeping wind away from blowing my hair right into my face " 

" and also perfect for stalking someone " sana nods , then realizes what nayeon said and starts choking on her own saliva. 

" i would think that too " cough " if i was doing that " cough 

"Mmhmm , werent you though?" Nayeon raises her eyebrow again and sana wanted to just bring it back down. 

" no .. " sana answers putting on a straight face 

" you shouldve just texted me or call me sana,thats what you usually do. Weve been friends for 3 years and suddenly your behind bushes to look for me . Are we going back in time now? " 

" no.. i know i know im sorry . Its just that , youve been distant lately you know?" It was somewhat true " mina wanted to know if you were okay , to check on you, she misses you " 

" she sent you? " 

" i guess you could say that" 

" shes cute , but im okay , a little stressed but overall im fine..." sana nods "and Im sorry, ive been... busy lately" 

" its alright , if you need us or need to just talk. We're here for you . You know that right?" 

" i do.. thank you , how about you?" 

" how about me what? " confusion was etched on sanas face 

" do you miss me too? " 

Does nayeons eyes look hopeful or was it just the sun? . Sana didnt know. But she answers the question with a nod and she sees the way nayeons smile widens. She finds herself smiling back . How could she not? . Nayeons smile were always contagious. 

" youre not taking the bus today" 

" im not? " nayeon doesnt argue when sana reaches for her hand and pulls her away from the bushes 

" nope, get in the car. Im sending you home " 

\------ 

Sana yawns and blindly reaches for her phone thats been going off , indicating shes receiving a call after so many beeps of text she tried to ignore. 

" its the weekend , WHAT? " 

" goodmorning to you too, sunshine. Mina and i just reached acafe for breakfast , do you want to come? " 

" no. Now leave me alone" 

" would you like pancakes or waffles? " comes the reply 

" waffles please thank you" theres a chuckle at the end of the line and sana smiles , suddenly awake" what cafe? " 

" the new cafe ive always wanted to try" 

" oh yeah the cafe thats famous for flour based food right? " she hums 

" how did you know ? " 

" i have ears nayeon, i listen when you talk " 

" ofcourse why wouldnt you right? Im tough to resist" sana chuckles , she just knows nayeons smirking over the phone. 

" you shouldnt smirk that long, your face would freeze and be stuck like that forever " 

" ....you lied " 

" you fell for it, so.. " 

" you suck" 

" mm hmm, so wheres minari?" Theres swishing sounds and sana knows its just nayeon moving her head. 

" she ordering for us " 

" ordering also means.... paying right?" 

" yes, such a gentlewoman right ? " nayeon chuckles 

" yeah.... alright, i wont keep you. You guys have fun " 

"Okay... ill see you " 

" okay bye " 

Sana stares at her phone,the name on the screen.   
Shes feels happy that mina is taking steps to finally do something about her feelings , but she couldnt help feel some invisible form of heaviness on her chest. 

She sits up, concludes its just cause shes hungry then lays back down to go back to sleep , only to turn around in bed repeatedly . Sighing in defeat she yells for her sister and they both go out for a morning jog. 

When they get back, sana sees nayeon and mina walking towards her front door. 

" hey guys , got momo food? " she ask as momo arrives shortly after her panting . 

" hey " momo greets them too 

Sana smirks when nayeons eyes finally met hers , previously from checking her out but the smirks almost falls when she catches mina doing the same to her sister. Her sister that was also busy staring at both girls. She couldnt tell who her sister was staring at more though. 

Some one coughs and next thing she knows a paperbag is being shoved onto her stomach . 

" uhm thank you " she says holding the bottom of the bag. 

"Im momo, nice to officially meet uh... " 

" mina and nayeon " sana points out 

" mina and nayeon " her sister repeats , shaking their hands. 

" yes we have food for you too momo" mina finally replies sanas question " its in the bag along with sanas" 

Momo being momo , grabs the bag from sana , with a thanks and leaving the door open . They can hear literally everything momo is doing. Shes eating. Typical momo , sana shakes her head 

" thanks guys, you really didnt have to" 

" your abs are so defined " was minas reply instead and sana looks down at herself before looking back up . Then it clicks. Nayeon shoved the paper bag onto her stomach moments ago to block the view of her abs. 

" thank you " sana smirks , realizing nayeons eyes didnt stray to her abs at all. 

"You can look nayeon ,you dont have to respect me at all" for some reason mina starts laughing , so does momo from inside the house. Nayeon however doesnt falter to look at her abs, but stares at her face before turning and holding onto minas arm , who blushes . 

" we just came to send the food, enjoy it while its still hot " nayeon tells her to which momo yells " thank you, its awesome , its still hot , youre also hot btw , you both are. Bye " and sana wanted to dig a hole and die but instead she settles for a wave of hands that turns into a face palm when her friends tell momo " youre indeed hot too" 

Sana then watches mina and nayeon drive off with a hint of uneasiness , but maybe shes just tired. 

\------  
" i got another letter guys " nayeon announces " a love letter" 

Ofcourse she did. Sana spent two hours just correcting it and adding onto it last night before shoving it into nayeons locker earlier that day. 

Things she does for mina, the girl whose smiling sweetly at nayeon right now. The girl who knew how to convince sana to do these for her . The girl who said " i need a love life sana. Between the both of us , youre better at words and i need help and i dont know anyone else but you" with those damn puppy dog eyes and pout she couldnt resist. 

She shakes her head as she watched them converse about the love letter . Blankly just staring at the the floor between her friends feet. 

" she mentioned in the letter that she liked the mole on my eyebrow " sanas ears perked up, it was something she wrote " saying that we both had moles and that it was certainly something she finds herself admiring everyday, she says it brings out my beauty more" nayeon gushes." so i know now, that this person has moles on her face too and i cant help but wonder ...." nayeons eyes glances her way before stopping at mina " is it you?" 

Mina freezes and sana braces for impact . Her heart beating against her chest as she waits. Unsure if she or even mina wanted the reveal now. 

" who am i kidding, it could be anyone right? " they both nod and nayeon sighs. " well i guess ill just have to wait until my potential lover reveals herself " 

Nayeon heads to class and mina and sana release the breath they were holding 

\----- 

Sana sat on the desk in minas room , eyes unfocused on the paper infront of her while mina was walked around the room, scolding her for her past mistake in mentioning about the mole. Telling her they both needed to be careful for just a bit longer. That mina needed to be ready before the reveal. 

Sana lifts her head up and turns around when the conversation turns into momo. She watches her friend burn a hole into her carpet as she walked the same line over and over. Sana frowns , was mina confused who she was attracted to? What was going on really? . She listens as mina tells her about her bumping into momo at the grocery store. How momo was quite cute. Then changes topic back into nayeon , blushing into quite a mess , telling sana that nayeon wanted to go try more new places with her. 

" do you like nayeon or momo? . Not that i have a problem with both. But you shouldnt approach nayeon if youre interested in my sister and im protective over both. You know this , id be protective over you too if you werent the one being confused right now" 

"I definitely like nayeon,I have for a while, your sister is just really cute. Even nayeon mentioned it once during lunch when you werent there" 

At this new information , sana gawks and frowns.   
What is this.... mess? 

" ughhhh whatever it is , figure it out. Im not helping you with nayeon if youre not sure . Im out " 

Just like that , sana leaves

\-----

Shes in the library studying when nayeon appears beside her . Oddly looking up and gesturing towards her eye . Sana sighs before standing. 

" what am i looking for?" She ask as she scans nayeons eye 

"I dont know, something . Maybe an eyelash" nayeon says and sana finally sees it. It was an eyelash . She places her hands on both sides of nayeons faces and focuses, her fingers carefully taking the eyelash . And when she was done , she naturally wipes the stray tear and smoothens nayeons eyebrows 

" there " she says looking at the eyelash in between her finger and thumb, unaware of nayeons stare 

" thanks " 

"Someone said if an eyelash falls , you should put it in your hair. So your hair grows thicker" sana tells her as she drops the eyelash onto nayeons head . 

" but someone also says if your eyelash drops, it means someone misses you, which do you think is true?" Nayeon ask 

" for me , i think it wouldnt hurt to think as such" 

" mmm, i dont really know what to think of it" 

" you dont have to " 

" oh that easy huh? " nayeon chuckles 

" yes, people complicate alot of things, when the answer is simple" 

Instead of saying anything else, nayeon just stares for a moment and sana does the same, until sana looks away when her heart starts to flutter. 

" where you headed after school? " 

" mina invited me to watch a movie, didnt she invite you aswell? " 

Mina didnt , but nayeon didnt have to know that 

" yes but i cant go, momo and i have plans"

" oh" nayeons says and sana sees the dissapointment in her eyes before it turns into a look of suprise towards something behind her" oh......" 

Confusion graces sanas face, before her eyes widen as she looks at what nayeon was looking at. 

She definitely messed up, there was her bag , zip opened , showing an already opened box of candy . A box of candy that was literally nayeons favourite. 

The plan was to give nayeon a packet , every 2 - 3 days. To ensure nayeon knew her admire was definitely still interested. 

Sana panics , she was dumb enough to think nayeon wouldnt show up here but she forgets that it wouldnt be impossible. It was sanas free period and apparently sana forgot that nayeons class just ended, nayeons class that was 2 classes away from the library. She would have facepalmed , but she couldnt right now. 

How was she going to answer nayeon now ? . Sana knew she left a pack into nayeons locker just an hour ago when she knew nayeon was in class. Wouldnt nayeon linked her to these? . Shes been giving nayeon this same damn candy for 2 weeks now. 

Sana gulps, she really had to think this time but she couldnt , so she sighs. 

" i uhh... you wouldnt share them with anyone. So i tried eating them " 

" you dont like sour candy " and sanas eyes widen but she covers it quickly with a cough 

" i know.... i was gonna give them to you anyways, but i kept forgeting " she takes her bag and takes out the box of candy , placing it gently in nayeons hands 

" theres 7 left , when the box supposedly has 15, wheres the rest? " 

She knew nayeon was digging and if she answers correctly , nayeons suspicions would dissappear right? 

" i gave them away to my classmates. I couldnt give you 14 packs straight , youd get a sugar rush and i dont need you dying from diabetes" 

Nayeons eyes widen and sana doesnt know what she said that made her react that way. 

" also, maybe i should take half of these " sana then grabs 4 packets of the candy and shoves it into her bag and nayeon gives her a look "what? these were expensive. Mind you i had to travel to another district ...." and then she stops . 

She said too much , this time she does face palm ,hard, literally . 

" mosquito" she reasons as she packs up her things ,walking backwards " gotta jet. Momos waiting" and leaves without looking back. 

Sana doesnt see the shy smile nayeon gives her as she walks away. 

She tells mina what happened over a call and she gets scolded for being clumsy. 

Sana argues if mina wasnt such an advanced student with no free periods, Sana didnt have to deal with the hard part of the damn job. 

\----- 

They couldnt stop their routine of sour candy drop offs, even when they knew nayeon had enough for a week. So they continued with whatever packets sana had left. Only to go looking for some more to find absolutely none and that wasnt a problem, they figured nayeon would eventually get sick of them anyways. 

Plus it was rather unhealthy. So they figured something else would do. Mina suggested natural fruit drink coupons and sana suggested coffee coupons. They managed to get both. 

" i dont know about you guys, but i think shes trying to make me fat" nayeon complains one day pouting, showing the coupons that were attached to the letter. 

" you know if you dont want those coupons you can give them to us too , i like coffee alot " sana tells her 

" and i like fruit drinks" mina says 

" i like both, but since you both want one. Ill give you just one" she passes the coffee coupon to sana and the fruit coupon to mina. 

" do you know who yet? " nayeon shakes her head 

" no.. but maybe you guys can tell me" 

" you think we know? " nayeon nods 

" ive gathered some info. Based on personality I know shes smart, cute, kind , careful , sweet, funny , romantic and pays really good attention to me. Based on looks i know shes has moles on her face, similar height and likes giving me things. Her effort is amazing, shes consistant and commited and for some reason the only people i know who are by any means close to what i just described , is you guys " nayeon says looking at them before stopping at sana , a look of uncertainty passes over her face. 

" you give me reason that its you, but the looks doesnt match what i know about her but the amount of odd things ive caught you doing , are such big coincedences, like i knew you had 4 candy packets left and the candy packets i received stopped after 4 ,hence this coupons" and sana gulps and nayeon turns to look at mina. 

" you match the looks description , but your actions dont match. Youre an advance student. Youre too busy to do some of the things , i mentioned. One moment were having lunch , the next moment theres candy in my locker. You were with me the whole time, sana wasnt" she eyes them both. " so tell me now. Is it one of you or both of you , one helping the other?" But before any of them spills the truth a girl approaches them 

" hello nayeon, im son chaeyoung" Nayeon frowns and looks at the cool girl with blond hair. " here " the blond girl says before passing nayeon a red rose. To which sana and mina frown at. 

" to the times ive tried to grab your attention and to have it now , is a sweet blessing" the girl says and nayeon raises an eyebrow before chuckling while sana and mina watch with a straight face. 

" do i match what ive told you so far? " the blond girl says and nayeons eyes widen , scanning the girl.   
" i guess.." 

" thats all i need ... but id really like to take you on a date, what do you say? " nayeon blinks and looks towards her friends who wore matching expressions , to what nayeon knows as a fake smile. 

"If you need more time to think thats okay too, take all the time you need" chaeyoung says ,voice sweet and face understanding and body language charming.   
Mina was worrying with what ifs, sana on the other hand wanted to punch the girl but no one needed to know that.  
Nayeon however thought the blond was sweet and matched the description well. 

" yes, id go out with you " the smile from nayeon and the blond girl was ridiculously wide as they chatted for a bit, exchanging numbers before the blond left. 

" omg , im so sorry i thought it was you guys at first. That was embarassing . Why didnt you guys say anything? " nayeon goes red in embarassment. 

" we didnt want to embarass you. Plus it was nice of you to think it was one of us. Those traits you mentioned were pretty good" mina fake laughs 

" yeap " 

" you guys dont seem okay with this"   
Nayeon says carefully as she sees the emotions on her friends faces. Sana and mina knows that nayeon could read them just as easy as they could read her . 

" we're just sad that you finally have someone and we dont" mina answers , a good lie that nayeon buys because she cooes before giving them both a hug and leaving to get to class. 

" nayeon never mentioned getting other gifts or letters " sana starts and mina nods 

" she specifically pointed it out to us that it was us and we knew it was us and yet ,this blond chick comes in and suddenly shes matched?" 

" who the hell is she anyways? " sana whispers yells and minas taken aback 

" why are you mad? " 

" cause after all the effort we put into , some chick just takes credit ? Thats not fair" 

" maybe it just wasnt meant to be .. " 

" bullshit, im telling her!" 

"No your not" mina whisper yells too , pulling sana back. 

" just wait Okay? " 

" whatever" sana waves over her shoulder , disappearing into the crowd of students 

\----- 

Apparently the date nayeon goes on with chaeyoung, goes really well. Mina automatically gives up when nayeon tells her a month later that she and chaeyoung are official . Sana on the other hand, didnt take it as well. 

See, sana and mina kept writing the letters and giving nayeon gifts and nayeon tells her friends about it but it automatically links to chaeyoung. 

They wondered how come nayeon hasnt figured it out that chaeyoung wasnt the one writing those letters or giving those gifts to her. Did chaeyoung actually sound like them and matched everything the letter described?. How about the gifts? . How did nayeon not find out it wasnt from chaeyoung? . They didnt know either. But it was some sort of lucky coincidence. Not for them. But for chaeyoung. 

Hence , they stopped writting and stopped giving gifts the moment chaeyoung kissed nayeon on the lips as a greeting and the official announment was made. 

Apparently mina giving up ,landed her in the arms of momo, sanas sister who made it her job to cheer the girl up and ended getting the girl instead. So bonus. 

Sana who didnt take it so well , was angry. She did most of the damn work, she helped , she lied , she did most of it and the most upsetting thing that made her so angry was the fact that she fell inlove with nayeon in the process. The job didnt feel like a job and she knew it, even as she refered it to that way. 

Correcting the letters mina wrote and adding into it, after sometime, didnt make her think as much. Because words just flowed onto the paper as she wrote. Things she liked about nayeon, things she felt about her. 

The gifts werent about the job anymore, they were of things she thought nayeon would like or needed. It wasnt flashy or expensive. It was simple yet needed.   
She knew she had fallen hard, deep and under . 

She didnt tell mina, but she figured the girl knew anyway. But mina wasnt pinning for nayeon anymore, and she thank whoever was up there , when her sister made the first move. She was happy for them, she really was. But now more than ever, she felt more alone. 

Sana stares at the letter on her desk, the letter she was suppose to drop into nayeons locker the day nayeon annouced that she and chaeyoung officially got together. 

She reads through it and takes another piece of paper before writing down her own words into. Without any of minas. She wrote her feelings down and pours her heart onto the paper. 

When she was done, she reads it and sheds a tear. A sad smile graces her lips as she stares at the last words she wrote on the page . 

The words " i love you " stares back at her. 

She thinks about chaeyoung and nayeons relationship. How they were happily clinging onto each other. She closes her eyes in frustration, crumples the paper she wrote and threw it somewhere in her room then repeately tears the other one before tossing it into the trash can .  
She gets off her chair, and collapses into bed . 

Wondering , Why couldnt nayeon be with her instead.. 

\------- 

" something is wrong here , i can feel it!" Nayeon huffs as she sits with her lunch tray infront of them. 

Mina and sana raises their eyebrows and waits . Not long after 2 types of letters appear side by side. They frown at it but dont say anything cause they know one of the letter was their own , written two months ago. The last one nayeon received from them. 

" read it!" And mina does and shes shocked, because whoever was the other person who wrote love letters to nayeon , wrote too similarly to their own. Literally too similar , that mina couldnt tell which is which. So she passes it to sana. Who end up thinking the same. 

" you dont see it? " the shook their head 

" the way they wrote the letter "ㅋ" is different from the other letter" 

" so? " 

" what so? . Do you not see? . There are 2 people writing this letter and 1 writing the other. The latter is chaeyoung and the way she wrote "ㅋ" too is different than the other two person writing the other letter. Hence there are 3 people" 

What was nayeon saying? It was too confusing..   
Sana had to think about what nayeon was saying, repeating it in her head before understanding ,while mina got it the first time 

" i asked chaeyoung to write me a letter recently cause i missed it . So she did and when i was home i reread all my letters and realized this was the only letter chaeyoung ever wrote to me.. because the rest of the letters were from 2 other people" 

" whoa when did you become an investigator? " mina questions , even though her armpits were starting to sweat. 

" the moment i panicked when i realized this was 2 different people and that the letters didnt come from chaeyoung and i... when i realized the letters stopped coming after getting into a relationship with chaeyoung" 

They didnt get it " so? Dont you like chaeyoung? " 

"I thought i did .. " nayeon looks away  
" as i investigated further, i realized chaeyoung isnt as familiar like the letters were, so as i asked her what she thought of the mole on my eyebrow. Did you know what she said ? " they both shook their heads 

" she said " oh , ive just noticed it" like dude , weve been together for 2 months and you just noticed it. You kiss me every day and go out with me and stare at me , how could you not notice it? " nayeon was literally rolling her eyes. 

"Okay so? " sana questions , what was the point nayeon wanted out of this? 

" i broke up with chaeyoung , she isnt who i fell for"   
Sana starts to bounce her leg under the table and mina subtly stop it with foot. 

" you said who. But the letter you indicated has two people " 

" yes..." nayeon answers , looking nervous . 

" they dont even write you anymore nayeon, what makes you think she still likes you ? " 

" i dont.. but i hope she does"   
Sana feels her heart jump and warmth spread throughout her body. 

" i hope she writes again" was all nayeon says , before eating her lunch. 

Sana and mina gives each other a look and continues to eat. This is good news , nayeons single.   
But as they eat their food , they wonder if the other would write their own letter . 

"Did mina still have feelings for nayeon? Would she write? Was mina who nayeon fell for ? . What about momo? What about me? " Sana thought 

"Sana has feelings for nayeon, i know it. But she didnt confirm it. I could be wrong, would she write and take the chance? Or was sana who nayeon fell for? . Was it me who nayeon fell for ? I cant hurt momo, sana will kill me. Do i still have feelings for nayeon? . Who am i kidding. " mina thought 

That night both girls stayed up. A blank paper on their desk ,pen in hand. 

One goes to sleep with a smile, the other goes to sleep crying. 

\------- 

Its been a week or so and there was no sound ,   
Sana wonders why mina wasnt saying anything , did she write the letter to nayeon? Did nayeon already know? Why is it so damn quiet? 

She thinks about momo, her sister is happy and mina hasnt left her side , so why does she still think mina wrote something? It was because she herself didnt. Is it? 

Mina suddenly appears and stands beside sana . Theyre both quiet, unsure of what to say. Thinking if the other wrote to nayeon and if so , who did nayeon fell for? Was nayeon gonna tell them? Did nayeon even know it was them? . 

Mina would say yes, that nayeon knew it was them .   
The only problem here was that , she didnt know who. 

Sana gulps when nayeon approaches, unsure where to look . So she settles by looking at the book in nayeons hand. Nayeon didnt seem happy or sad. Was that a good thing? . 

" morning guys" they greet her back in the same monotone voice. 

" chaeyoung wants me back. She argued she wrote all those letters, which apparently is not in my locker but in the empty locker beside me. That she got it mixed up" she showed them a piece of paper and rolled in the code. To find out that it was true. There were letters in there and other gifts. 

Nayeon sighs before turning around and facing them   
" i havent received any letter. Not a new one. None. " 

So mina didnt give nayeon a letter and sana didnt too. Sana decided shed ask mina later. 

"Maybe shes got someone already " mina says and sana gets her answer 

" maybe " 

\------- 

Sana was just walking to her car when she sees nayeon waiting outside school while peeking in through the window. A smile graces her face at how weird the girl was being. 

She bends down behind the girl to see what she was doing , her eyes widen when she realizes nayeon was peeking into the window with a clear look of the lockers. She hopes nayeon hasnt been doing that for long. 

Nayeon suddenly turns and their faces were inches away , she doesnt move though and sana doesnt either. The action makes nayeon smirk and the latter rolls her eyes ,but doesnt step away. Instead she steps closer, the tip of their noses touching. 

Sana wasnt sure why she was so brave, but after mina confirmed that she wasnt in the picture anymore to want to be with nayeon. Sana wasnt as scared anymore. It was nayeon. Just nayeon .   
" what are doing? " sana ask in a whisper 

" i-im " nayeon stutters as sana chuckles 

" youre starting to go crossed eyed"   
nayeon glares at her while taking a step back , her back hitting the window behind her. 

" like you werent" 

" i dont think i was, was i? " 

" no" 

" so what are you looking at nayeon?" Sana asks as she steps forward again 

" youre awfully brave , its been a month. Wheres my damn letter? " 

" why would you need it , minas out of the equation. Theres only me left" 

" because i dont know if its you or mina " 

Sana then takes a step back, and then another one .   
" were you hoping it was mina?" 

" no" 

" then why not settle for me? " 

"I just wanted to make sure" 

Sighing sana takes out a pen , wrote some random words with the letter "ㅋ" and handed it over to nayeon. 

" youre not her" nayeon frowns, sanas heartbreaks.   
So she turns and leaves , nayeon lets her. 

Sana calls mina and tells her that it wasnt her who nayeon fell for. Mina tells her that nayeon wanted to see her but mina ensures that shes not leaving momo . 

\------ 

" write me something" nayeon says and mina does . Handing the paper back to nayeon who reads and also frowns. 

" its your handwriting. So it is you " but somehow nayeon is not as happy to find out .   
" yes i admit it is me . But im with momo now and i dont plan on leaving her" 

" i understand ,im happy for you guys . Momos hot " they laugh for a while and chatted about random things. 

" youre not here to tell me you fell for me huh?" Mina ask and nayeon nods 

" im not. I fell for the person who wrote me and got me those gifts but i also fell for someone else." 

" its sana huh?" 

" ofcourse it is. But i cant just be with her when im inlove with 2 people. Even though one is her" 

" what if both were her" 

" what do you mean? " 

" you said it yourself. You suspected her and that one is helping the other." 

" yes and so? " 

" well it is true and in the back of your mind you know that too. Tell me what did you think she did and what did you think i did?" 

" i caught her behind the bushes, caught her with the candy. The mention of the mole in my eyebrow. Shes the only one who stares at it . Even smoothens my eyebrows a few times cause she likes it so much. She probably sneaked in the letters into my locker.

You wrote the words and you planned everything. Sana helped with writing them down . In my head shes sitting on the chair while you burn a line in the carpet telling her what to write. You matched the physical description. Sana doesnt have moles on her face. Chaeyoung only has one but shes out of the equation 

In my head i thought it was you , but in my heart its always been sana" 

" i get what you mean. Its like me with momo. Im in love with her and my momo is like your sana..and i know for sure that its just sana you fell for because im about to tell you everything. 

Yes i did plan it out. But sana did all the hard work. She went all the way to another district to get you that damn candy . She was the reason for the first letter tearing cause she thought youd appreciate the gesture of your favourite sour candy. She helped me write the letter. Edit them ,wrote down her own words and she was the one who got you all those gifts. She thought of them on her own. She planned alot of things when i was busy , shed text me " ive given nayeon the letter already. Dont worry. I also got a gift and wrote down some other things. It be perfect" stuff like that . 

I knew she was falling for you when you showed us the letter. You see i write them first in pencil. Give it to her . She edits them and traces my handwritting as best as she could in pen. Drops the letter in your locker without me seeing the end results. Now that im speaking about this i owe her alot for the trouble i caused her . But maybe you could be my gift to her" 

"I am not a prize mina "nayeon scoffs " you know. Now that im hearing this. You just fancied me , sana did all the work. She loves me " 

" and she does. So go to her " 

\------ 

When nayeon finds sana , its not at all like she expected. She expected sana to be in her house , in her room , probably watching a movie or doing homework but she finds sana , with puffy eyes , looking like shes just been crying as she invites nayeon in. 

" whats up?" Sana asks with a smile , a smile nayeon thinks is forced as she leads them to her room. When nayeon doesnt answer, sana tells her she would be back, she just needed to go to the bathroom . Which leaves nayeon alone in sanas room. 

Nayeon doesnt know how to approach this situation , much less contain these feelings thats literally about to burst whenever she sees sana. All nayeon wants to do is run and kiss sana and that would conclude their happy ending, but she doesnt, not when sana returns looking like she gave herself a pep talk to deal with whatever nayeon was here for. 

" you act like you've never been here nayeon" sana rolls her eyes with a smile, nayeon sees its genuine and that itself gives her the boost she needed. 

" i needed to make sure " nayeon starts once sana is looking at her " i talked to mina " sana looks away, nayeon takes a step forward, reaching for sanas hand " she told me everything i needed to know " she moves to make sure sana sees her eyes " and im 200% sure that youre the one i fell for " 

" over what percentage is that ? " sana questions with a chuckle " i only know iron man 3000 reference " 

" is that even in percentage? " nayeon raises an eyebrow , clearly confused 

" i forgot " 

" youre ruining my confession" nayeon moves away , this time sana pulls her close , a soft smile on her lips. 

" did you expect a soft and very happy moment ,like the movies? " 

" yes, i'll admit , thats exactly what i expected" 

" like what? " sana pulls her closer, her nose touching nayeons cheek 

" like id confess , we'd cry happily and like kiss or something?" 

" that sounds abit cliche' dont you think?" Nayeon breath hitches as sana presses a soft kiss to her cheek. 

" its does " 

" but is that what you want? " and nayeon thinks or tries too, because sana was nuzzling her nose onto her cheek and all nayeon can think about was how the action made her heart feel light and flutter. 

" i.... umm " she tries to speak, but instead her hands finds sanas cheeks, pushing her away by abit , so she could look into the eyes she fell for " i... " 

" i love you " sana says first and nayeon pushes her further, crossing her arms as a pout takes place. 

" i was about to say it! , i fell for you first! " nayeon confesses . 

" what? No no no ,i fell for you first " 

" when? " nayeon challenges 

" in the process of helping mina" 

" yeah, i fell for you first " raising her hand to stop sana from interupting " remember when i found you in the bushes? " sana nods " you said i've been distant lately? "Another nod " i was uhmm.. actually trying to deal with my feelings for you " nayeon chuckles at the shock look on sanas face " but im glad, really, that things turned out the way it did, i mean if it didnt, things would be messy right ? " sana nods before pulling nayeon towards the bed, to sit . 

" but why would you need the letter , if you already fell for me before the letter? .... does that mean you tried to not like me? But you still end up liking me anyways ? Or -" 

" sana, i didnt want to fall for two people , i wanted to fall for the right one. I have always hoped it was you" 

" oh, so...." sana thinks and nayeon brings sanas face towards her own" Shush questions later " 

Their first kiss wasnt at all like they wouldve imagined, it wasnt passionate , romantic or just like the movies. It was better than that, it was filled with smiles, abit of laughter and it was so so so soft and warm and nayeon saying " i love you" right after .


End file.
